


Circus

by Virtualnepha



Series: Gawsten Oneshots [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Fluff and Smut, Gymnastics, Kinda, M/M, Smut, Sports, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtualnepha/pseuds/Virtualnepha
Summary: Awsten didn't want to go with Otto to gymnastics class, but now he does.





	Circus

**Author's Note:**

> Open to prompts! Not beta'd

"Otto" Awsten groaned, "I'm not into this kind of stuff."

"Awsten" Otto mock groaned right back, putting the car in park before adjusting his usual yellow headband that coincidentally matched his gear today. 

"Shut up and just try it. It's an hour long if you hate it you don't ever have to come back"

Awsten stepped out of the car hautily, feeling extremely silly in the blue leotard Otto forced him to wear.

"I will definitely hate it" He assured.

Otto just rolled his eyes, swinging his backpack over his shoulder and heading across the parking lot, Awsten trailing closely behind.

The lobby was refreshingly cold in stark contrast to Houston's heat, and smelled faintly like vanilla. 

The line was pretty long, everyone being dresses similarly, looking equally ridiculous; Besides some, who seemed to really pull it off. Awsten made a mental note of who actually looked like they knew what they were doing and who was, like him, extremely new to gymnastics.

"Names?" The receptionist asked sweetly when they got to the front. She was a dark skinned brunette with a curly bun and red lipstick. She looked like she gave good hugs, Awsten noted.

"Wood and Knight" Otto responded.

"Excellent" She smiled. "Mr. Wigington's class is just down the hall, third door to the left."

"Thank you" they said simultaneously, making their way to 'Mr. Wigington', Awsten still a little less enthusiastic than his friend.

"Just want to remind you that I still hate this" Awsten mumbled.

"You're a crybaby" 

The door was adorned with a golden "G.W" that they guessed what their instructors initials, so they were at the right place. Otto opened the door slowly, in aw at what was on the other side.

This building looked much bigger than it seemed walking in. It wasn't just a room, it was a whole gymnasium complete with balance beams, ribbons hanging from the ceiling, a huge foam pit, lots of mats, rings, you name it. 

Awsten, however, was in awe of the boy sitting cross legged on top of the biggest mat in the front.

This man was unforgivably hot. 

"Hey guys!" Who they were assuming was Mr. Wigington, spoke. "I'm your instructor today, you can call me Geoff. That's G-E-O-F-F"

"Ahhh" Otto vocalizes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Otto and this creep is Awsten" he says, gesturing to his starstruck friend- still in awe over Geoff.

"H-hey" he manages. 

Otto rolls his eyes even harder.

But it's not Awstens fault! Not when Geoff is in that skin tight black leotard over black tights with shaggy shoulder length hair and he's got a nose ring he's exactly Awstens type; and he thinks if he doesn't get into those tights or at least get his number by the end of the lesson he will die.

"Hey!" Geoff replied, glancing down at a clipboard next to him. "It seems we've all got really weird name spellings so I guess we have to be friends now" 

Awsten guesses he needs to sign up for the 12 month package.

-

"Remember, everyone" Geoff says, to a group of about 15 or so people "this first class is all about gauging skill. It doesn't matter how flexible or skilled you are now, you'll all be acrobats by the end of the year. A little about myself- my name is Geoff, I'm 25 and I run the Houston County Circus. This  is just a beginner's gymnastics class but it will prepare you entry levels in circus should you choose to sign up... now give me your best attempt at a split." 

Awsten seemed to he having the hardest time, Otto sliding into one effortlessly.

"What the heck" Awsten gasped.

Otto shrugged back, smirking. Awsten blamed grace for this, somehow.

Geoff approached him quietly, putting a blush on his cheeks immediately.

"This is good, Awsten" He assured, "but don't try and force yourself into it."

He put his hands on Awstens hips gently, not forcing him down but somehow repositioning him in a way that let him get a little closer to the floor. 

"Form is most important, so you don't get hurt. Flexibility comes with time" he said, letting his hands linger a little longer and a little lower on his hips than need be.

"Thanks, Geoff" Awsten blushed again.

Geoff winked back.

\- 

It was actually the third lesson that Awsten got Geoff's number. 

"Wait" Geoff called to Awsten, reluctantly making his way to the exit. He leaned down into a stretched leg, resting his head on his knee, his other pressed into his middle. "How's your split?"

Awsten grins and breaks into a half-perfect half split. 

"Impressive" Geoff says honestly.

"Thanks" he replies, them both sitting up simultaneously. "I had a great teacher"

The brown haired boy just blushes, absentmindedly pushing his hair back. He doesn't say anything, just pulls Awstens feet apart and pushes their feet together. When Geoff grabs his hands, Awsten tries not to show him how inappropriately exited this is making him; but this leotard is a little inforgiving. 

"Let's practice" Geoff suggests.

Awsten almost nods. After all, these are just partner stretches. Geoff is just pulling him closer and Awsten can just feel the burn and he's watching his instructor close his eyes as he bites his lip. So honestly fuck it because the tent forming in his pants is going to give him away anyways so he he pounces on Geoff lips first; his leg bending in a way that makes him groan into the other mans mouth. 

It takes Geoff about half a second to respond before he's kissing back hard and sweet and Awsten doesn't know how this much sexual tension has built up in just three days but he has his hand grasped hard in that long brown hair and he's a goner. About two minutes in and it gets a little more heated than just a makeout session when Awsten drops his head to lick from the base of Geoff's throat to his jawline, pressing a hard bite to it that makes the other boy whimper in a way that makes him shake just a little.

Geoff responds immediately, flipping them over so Awsten is on bottom with his legs wrapped around his waist and this is what he meant by unforgiving because his bulge is pressed hard against Geoff's and it's a good thing the next class isn't for another hour and a half because as soon as he grinds down Awsten forgets everything besides which name to moan.

It can't be anything but voodoo how geoff knows exactly how to get him off without even properly touching him because he's sucking on that little spot below his ear that makes him arch his back and Geoff just pushes him down hard and he thinks he sees stars.

"The door" Awsten whimpers as Geoff palms him. 

"Automatically locks from the outside" 

Awsten moans just at that, at this point, eyeing the mirror behind him giving him a perfect view of Geoff sitting up and shimmying out of his tights. Awsten follows suit, taking that hint. Geoff is even sexier naked and he's so big the blue haired boy thinks he's about to start having hot flashes.

Before he can process it; Geoff's lips are against his again and his fingers, warm and wet with what he's assuming is lube are pressed against his entrance. He groans, biting his lips hard as two fingers slide into him hastily.

"Shhhh" Geoff coos. "These walls echo, baby."

Something about the way his voice sounds suddenly almost pushes him to the edge but he'll be damned if he only lasts 15 minutes. Geoff preps him  for about 5 more minutes before Awsten completly loses his patience.

"Stop," Awsten begs "please."

Geoff withdraws his fingers immediately, looking into his eyes now.

"Are you okay?" He askes worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"No, and yes" Awsten mumbles, lining Geoff up himself and pulling the older boy in until he filled him completely. Geoff gasps, dropping his to Awstens shoulder, fighting the urge to thrust in hard.

"Now I'm fine" Awsten whispered breathily, adjusting to the feeling and ignoring the sting. "Fuck me"

And, no one has to tell Geoff twice before he's thrusting into the younger boy hard and fast at a pace he wasn't expecting.

"God"

"Yes!" Awsten moans, clawing hard at his back. "Need you, Geoff. Fuck"

"Jesus you're hot" Geoff groans back, biting down hard on his shoulder. Awsten doesn't know how long they stay like this but he knows he's been fighting that feeling in he pit of his stomach for what feels like hours now. Geoff is there too, listening to the little "uh, uh, uh"s Awsten is whimpering in his ear with his eyebrows knitted together.

Geoff's slows down, opting for slow and deep thrusts as he licks the shell of Awstens ear. The room feels so humid and warm now as opposed to how cold and dry it had to be in here usually and Awsten hums softly at the slap of their skin.

"How does it feel, Awsten," He babbles, not able to keep his mouth shut this close to the edge. "With me this deep inside or you"

"Geoff" He moans in response, digging his nails into Geoff's shoulder blades. "So good, fuck"

"What if I came in you" He mumbles hotly after an especially hard thrust.

"Do it" Awsten moans again, climaxing on both of their stomachs. "shit" 

Geoff gets out about three more thrusts out before he does with a drawn out sigh, pressing a soft kiss to Awstens forehead as he stilled inside of him.

Geoff pulled out of him slowly, rolling them over once again so they were on their sides nose to nose. They shared a chaste kiss, Awsten holding back the urge to cuddle.

"I wish we were in a bed instead of your yoga mat, that, you'll definitely have to power wash now" 

Geoff laughed at that, running his hands though Awstens hair.

"I wanna cuddle" Awsten pouted. 

"How about after this next class" Geoff suggested, glancing over at a clock that told him he had a good 10 minutes to get ready for the next crowd of students. "At my place"

"I think I'll need your number for that" Awsten yawned, worn out.

Geoff chuckled at that, reaching besides him for towels.

"I left it in your yoga bag at the end of lesson two."


End file.
